Panem High
by Johanna Mason
Summary: Highschool AU: What if Panem was a district in america. What is there was a special highschool for the "victors" or the interschool games. Follow a year in the life of Finnick Odair, the laughs, the embaressments, and meeting the girl of his dreams. Kind of. Johanna/Finnick, Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Katniss, Johanna/Gale
1. Chapter 1

Good morning world. My names Finnick Odair and here is the lovely story of my life.

I'm a Senior at Panem High, and I play basketbell. But not when the story starts. Ooooh. My life was quite amazing then too. Ha my life always was and always will be.

It all started when I was playing my playstation in my boxers. Why did I mention that I was wearing my boxers? Well, I figure its a pretty amazing image to conjure.

Anyway, I was beating my bro Peeta, but he's crap at the game anyway, when I look up through my window and see- lo and behold Johanna Mason getting changed.

Well, what did she expect, I like beautiful people- being one myself- but I never said that, or wrote it for the record.

I stared for a while I guess, then I figured I could see a great opening for jerktown.

I picked up my phone and texted her:

**H e y, n. :)**

I didn't think she'd get the message all too fast but about 2 seconds later she opened the window and started yelling obsceneties at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Finnick! Learn some respect!"

"JEEZ I was kidding!"

Then she threw a pair of moldy socks at me.

I had about three showers and a bath.

Next day in clash she punches me in the shoulder, I pretended it hurt because, well, she likes to feel superiour to me, plus I was a dick yesterday.

"Ow!" I wince. (It did hurt a bit though to be honest, I mean her dad chops down trees for a living, it's in her peasant genes or something)

"You know what it's for perve."

"I don't know what your talking about." I reply in my best capitol accent.

She can't help but smile (I mean who wouldn't)

I love Johanna, she's been my bestfriend since I was 4 or something. But apparently we hate eachother.

I glance across the room and wink at one of my friends. Her names Katniss Everdeen, she's from Mexico and for some reason she hates me and her only friend is Gale, who is also from Mexico. It's fun to tease her, she's very uptight, but Gale's really easy-going, they'd make an excellent couple, if anyone would just hear me out.

On the other hand, Gale is a really happy guy. I guess you could say he's. Wait for it:

GAY-le.

Anyway, after THAT period-no help from Johanna- we have PhyEd and for some reason in this crummy excuse for a school there's no such thing as single sex groups. But hey, I'm not complaining.

(Anyway, let's not forget about Gay people, I don't understand single sex classes anyway. Seriously, I'm ashamed of all the other schools)

So we get to P.E and there we see our happy-as-ever teacher. Or General Abernethie. Ha. Understatement of the century he's more like a dictator. But I never said that.

Our teacher Haymitch Abernethie- apparently a legend in his time- is a sour drunk hilarious teacher that everyone appreciates.

So yeah 1 fifth of the senior year plus Katniss,Peeta and that swaggie-on the-beach-dudette(annie). The plus three are bunking, but Dictator doesn't notice. (SURPRISE!)

"Get In a line! Tallest to shortest!"He says it lazily, but nobodys gonna mess about, The Dictator is worse on Hangover Days. Obviously nobody told Johanna.

"A Please would be nice." She practically scolds him. Sheesh.

"So would a beer."

People laugh nervously, unsure, this guy was a loose cannon.

"I like your thinking." Johanna says with a nod of approval. Sometimes I feel left out . :(

Anyway, after everyone gets inline, I'm at the front (sucks to be me, but not really) and Johanna and Peeta are at the back having some animated discussion about pants or something.

Cashmere is standing next to me, she's a stuck up bitch.

"Hey babe." She says practically glueing herself to me.

Did I mention, she's my girlfriend.

Next to her, Gale smirks and Katniss practically recoils, she's part of some PDA group or something.

I give evil eyes to Gale from behind Cashmeres perfectly round blonde bun, she's not even supposed to be next to me, Gale is only like zero point two centimetres smaller than me.

"Hey honey." I say half heartedly.

I'm only going out with her because I told Johanna (as a joke) that I needed a girlfriend and then she practically threw her on top of me. Later, Johanna told me she's the biggest slut in the school so I went along with it. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Now, now children, I'm a hungover old man with nothing to do with my life except boss some adolcent hormonial freaks around. So let's not get cosy, I want you all to run Laps around the school, because aparently we're starting some kind of fitness regeme to stop kids from getting F-A-T." He practically whispered the last word. Glimmer gasped.

See, in our school, the headmaster is like, the dictator of the Dictators, He's called Principle Snow, and everyone thinks he has some kind of disease or is a vampire because he always smells like blood. But seeing as he's even more of a douche than me, I'd say, he's always on his period.

Anyway I manage to somehow pry her off me, without showing displeasure. It kind of works, but she keeps giving me side glance, worried.

We go off and do the laps, its some kind of experiment I think, to see if height effects how fast you can run a certain length.

He puts us in groups, grouping us randomly and muttering bets.

We run about one quatre of the track and then hide behind some trees and talk.

Glimmer is comming around to my house after school today.

Later than usual.

Johanna senses my displeasure and laughs.

"Why don't you just end it with her?" She laughs.

"Ha! She's either kill me, or make a scene crying her eyes out making it seem like I'm some kind of douche! Or both!"

"All the more reason!" She says

"Thanks a lot." I say, a little degected.

"Hey!" She says and punches me (lightly) in the shoulder.

"She's comming over tonight you know!"

"What time?" She grinned slyly.

"Shut-up." I groaned.

"Okay. Okay. It's just-" she erupted in laughter.

At that moment Gale and Katniss join us.

I can tell from Gales face that he knows what we had just been discussing.

Katniss seems to be in on the job because she's smirking.

"How's it going with you and Glimmer the Vampire friend?" Asked Gale nudging me.

Johanna answers for me.

"Very well!" She laughs."Very, very well. Infact, from what I've heard. They're on EDGE!"

Gale erupts.

Katniss starts chocking on her gum.

Johanna smacks her back so hard it comea flying out.

Then Johanna starts off again at Katniss chocking.

By the end if THAT episode, Katniss is glaring at ME, and Gale and Johanna have their lips pursed with tears in their eyes trying not to laugh and looking at me. All expectant.

"So-" I start.

"What are you going to do?" Katniss asks suddenly.

"Well-" I start again, but I am cut off by a graceful Glimmer running past talking with her friend. We're deadly silent.

"...so I said, sure, I'll totally take the lead role in the play! This is my moment to shine, you get what I mean..."

I turn around to evil grins.

"No-" I start.

"We." Says Katniss.

"Are."Says Johanna.

"Going" says Katniss.

"To."

"Sabotage."

"Madame."

"Big shot."

"No." I say.

"Yes." Says Gale.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side. Why are you suddenly siding with them?" I say indingantly.

"Well, see, there's only one slag at Panem High, and that's me."

"Plus," adds Katniss helpfully (haha)."It's the only way to end it."

"Unless of course!" Says Johanna."You want to break it face to face now. Minus the fireworks and all round happy endings."

"You ALREADY have a plan huh?" I say dejected.

"You bet sucka! Didn't think you could get out of that one easily huh?"

"So what do we do?" Asks Gale, very interested.

"Come around mine around 6. We have much to prepare!" Says Johanna evily smiling with Katniss.

"Great." I say. "Time to cross the great divide." (Long story)

"Wear Sunglasses or something. You'll be fine"

"But she's comming round tonight!"

"Ditch her!"

"But-"

"Its gonna be harder later from what we've planned."

"Oh, so you're all in on this huh?"

"Yep."

"Whatever." I say, and sulk off to the bleachers.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the long story:

I guess it's better to start from the beggining. Panem is a state in america. Its split into 13 districts all with a trade. Take my district 4 which is along the coast. We produce fish. All the others produce different stuff like 3: Electronics, 6: Lumber, paper (Johanna) ect.

And every year the whole of Panem has "The Games" where the Districts go against each other summoning one girl and one boy to take part in a series of activities until only one remains. This child is then given a scholarship at Panem high. Each child that looses is then sent to a reform school. So you either leave the best of the best or the worst.

Each year it is given a new theme. I won when it was fishing.

Parents are put under a lot of pressure to put the kids in the mix. With properganda in the media and competition. Plus the glory of having your chid win.

If you are rich then it's not compulsary for you to be put in the "prize draw" where they pick the kids. See, if you're poor, you can't afford a scholarship, so they think it's a favout the people in the Capitol district. So when kids are picked who mostly don't want to go through with the whole thing, they make enourmous efforts to win, partly because most parents think it's a wonderful opportunity and also because they don't want to face the harsh reform schools.

Every district takes part apart from 13. They are the rebel district. We are told that they live in complete isolation and are all mostly poor delusional drunks. But from what I've heard around, they're more like a striving motor city.

Anyway, the whole point of the games is to show power. The Capitol show them hope. Because although many are starved and the police enforcement is crazy, there is hope for the ones who matter most. That is to say, the children. But that also means they only accept the best and by sending the remains to reform schools it kind adds to the sense of facism. They put emmence shame on the remains of the family, and people in that particular family arn't picked again from the draw. As if to say that their whole gene pool is not even worthy of help. So the districts are so uptight and hostile to any neighboring districts, which is another ploy the capitol constructed in keeping us apart. So they have means to control us. By dividing us, there can never be another uprising like the one that severed the link between Panem and Distric 13.

That's why it's hard for me to go over to Johanna's. Because although we are next door neighbours, she lives in district 6 and I in four, and there are always people on the lookout.

I decide some shades would be sporting for the occassion.

I kiss My Grandma Mags on the way out. She's a lovely old thinks, and half my family. The other half is Johanna, but I never said that.

I stroll out and try to look as inconspicious as possible. It works.

But it takes a lot of casual whistling and earphone tugging and a very fresh prince of bel air style door knocking. But Johanna finally opens the door and. I dive inside for cover. A bit annoyed actually.

"What the hell! You tryna get me killed or something!" I cry.

"Something along those lines," she says with a laugh.

"Come on, you crossed the line there!"

She sighs."Whatever." She says, and rolls her eyes. I glare at her, but I know in my heart that's the closest I'll ever get to a sorry.

I sigh. I can't stay mad at her.

"I plan on staying here until she has left the proximity of my house." I say matter of factly.

Johanna starts making chicken noises and then she turns and leads me up stairs to er bedroom. Or should I say lair?

She has the ping pong table down minus the net. She also has a bunch un detailed looking drawings on the table.

Gale and Katniss are already theere. It's easy for them, being part of the latinos crew with all their status and all.

As I walk closer to the war meeting I see what's written on the paper.

"Please." I say. "Someone spare me the torture and just kill me!" I cry. Almost as scared as the show I'm putting on. Almost.

"Now now Romeo. You haven'rt even seen the best part!" Says Johanna.

She flips the sheet around.

I groan.

"It starts at midnight."

So we Prepare. I know that the outcome is not going to be pretty.

Meanwhile I distract myself with school and stuff.

I'm not particularly looking forward to this because if I'm going to be honest I like Cashmere. I mean not in that kind of lovey dovey way. If you forget about her being a bit of a drama queen for attention and stuff she's actually pretty cool. I guess I've always been a bit scared because of the rumers and a bit cautious even after I had got to know her. Now in afterthought I thnk that was stupid of me. I should call a cease to this or something. But I don't because of Johanna. I know they have some kind of feud or something. But that's only been recently.

Johannas been very loud about it.

So when the day comes I call in sick. I am surprised because johanna dosn't push it...

At the time it was a relief but now I feel a little suspicious.

Then I go to school the next day.

This Freshman Punk called Cato confronts me.

"Hey! I heard your friends were up half the night disturbing Cashmere!" He practically growls at me.

My eyebroes shoot up.

"What do you care?" I ask cooly. "She's MY girlfriend last I checked."

That stops him. At that moment Johanna feels it's high time to arraive.

"You HEARD this huh kitty?" She asks booping his nose.

He flushes red.

I think nothing of it, but can only thank the universe that I know Johanna Mason.

Then she turns curtly to me.

Then it occurs to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"About what? She asks. Dismissively. "We need to get to registration come on!" She says, grabbing my arm and leading me away.

Whatever. I think. I'll just ask her later.

But there isn't a later.

Later in the day in one of the mixed classes Johanna starts a fight with Cashmere and is sent home. (School Rule #33 Initiating A Fight Leads To Imediate Suspention. Minimum 3 days (yes they make us memorise it.)

I'm really worried.

At Lunch I sit with Gale and Katniss.

I make them spill the beans. Katniss can't lie to save her life anyway.

"What happened yesterday?" I ask resigned.

Katniss glances at Gale.

He shrugs.

"Okay." She says as if trying to calm the situaton. I look between them quizically- what- I shake my head to clear it.

"So last night the plan was to wake Cashmere up every hour because today was her audition would be ruined because of bad sleep. Somewhere about 5 oc'klock she came to the window and started raging at us... Only she wasn't alone..." She says.

"What do you mean?" But I can see it in her eyes.

I can feel my hands cleanching.

"Cato." I say. They nod.

"Is that why Johannas been. The whole time. She knew?" I sigh. Give up.

Well. That ezplains the fight. And the fued. But why didn't she tell me? I can always tell when she's lying or preoccupied but I miss took it for general dislike.

I put on my cool face. I don't want ro show them that I'm hurting. No matter how disfunctional we were. There was still a kind of trust. And I felt betrayed. I had cared for her but I only realised this now.

I was getting angry again. At Johanna for keeping quiet, at Cashmere and mostly at Cato.

I could see him over at the table with all his football jockeys. He glances at me. And then, get this, he smiles and waves. He seems to be reinacting something. And then I realise.

I stand up and march over. Some prissy little district 1 boy was not about to get the better of Finnick Odair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A little Shorter than usual but I promise the next part will be a looot longer! Thanks to Axesandtridents for the lovely reviews that never not make me smile :)**

* * *

I punch him in the jaw. He goes sprawling.

His face contorts but I can take him.

By the end of it. Let's just say he looked like a mutt after Finnick Odair had delt with them. And that's not a compliment to anyone.

I am still yelling obscenities at him when The General and Gale have me restrained.

When they have me safely 3 corridors the yelling begins.

"What the hell was that!" Yells the General. Then in a calmer voice,"you may have a scholarship, but that boys parents pay for him to attend. Who do you think would get expelled out of the two you? Think! Don't get too mixed up in your emotions boy. Now get to the principals office, he'll be expecting you. Go along with it. At the least you'll get a week." He sighs. Resigned. I know he's sticking up for me and I'm surprised because I never thought he liked me much. Apparently.

I've been an idiot.

"Thanks." Is all I get to say before he turns and walks away curtly. Gale and Katniss are standing around the corner. Katniss looks pissed. But Gale looks fine if not a little amused. But then he says in a measured voice.

"Next time don't do it so unexpectedly."

Katniss just purses her lips and stares out through the windows we pass on the way to the office.

Finally she says.

"I was about to tell you not to go starting anything and then you go and pull of that?!" She says fiercly. "Johanna told me not to get you involved. But I thought we should because you'd find out anyway and if it was from someone else you would just get more upset. Why do you care anyway! I thought you hated her!"

"I don't-" I sigh."It doesn't matter. Atleast it's over."

"Not officially actually..." Says Gale.

"Whatever. I'm off any way. That's definate."

By then we stop talking and they head off to the receprionists office. Effie Trinket. The only teacher who insists on being called by her first name sighs.

" Manners Finnick!" She says. "Come now, Mr. Snow is expecting you!" She stands in front of me and flicks some crumbs off my face.

Why were all the teachers being so... Nice?

Well Effies an exception she's always been motherly. But Haymitch? Really?

I walk through the door into Snows office.

He sits expectantly.

"Ah. Finnick" he says. His fat lips lifting slightly. I shudder to think of the strain in talking. His lips are the size of Johannas butt.

"Please, sit."

I do.

"Now I do believe there is the small matter of solving this... Squable with Mr. Cato." He says lightly. Small matter? Usually this is taken very seriously. What.

"I believe that this can easily be given a week. So there is your punishment. However I was just about to call you over."

He pauses. Waiting for a response. I say something wise like "It wasn't me."

He looks me in the eye. His eyes are this pale green. Like a snake. I stop myself from recoiling and hold his gaze.

Then he laughs.

I'm waiting for him to perminently excluse me and yell april fools! But he doesn't.

"Guilty conciounce much?" He tuts.

Suddenly I can't. I just want to know. So in my most measured voice I ask him what's happened because it must be something terrible for even him to be treating me this way. My mind grasps at anything. Has someone died? But there's only 1 person in my family. No. I saw her only this morning! I begin to panic and all this happens in a split second.

"I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news. This morning while our lovlie Ms Trinket was calling in to inform your...guardian of your absence last week. She called a few times. However, I'm sorry to say she passed away. It was a stroke. My condolences."

He kept talking about how I should make the most of this week to move on. This week of suspention that is apparently very conveniently.

But I'm not listening. All I can feel is the numbness. It spreads through me and all I want to do is curl up. Or scream and scream. And I guess I am screaming on the inside.

Sir seems to be repeating something. I glance up and realise he's telling me to go. So I stand and I walk.

I walk all the way home.

I finally come to my home. I look up. That's when I realise I don't want to go inside.

My thoughts fail to connect.

She's gone how can she be gone?

No no.

What?

Home?

Can't.

Gone.

Ghosts?

Her.

Gone.

I can't accept it. And I don't want to go inside where she left. I don't believe in ghosts but I feel like it's a place we shared and without her it's nothing.

Mags.

I sit on the brick wall outside. Mags Mags Mags.

Am I going mad? I ask myself. But I don't care.

I become aware of someone beside me.


End file.
